For testing and troubleshooting a telephone line, telephone network service personnel, or craftspersons, have conventionally employed what is essentially a ruggedized version of a standard telephone handset, commonly termed a `butt set`, such as that diagrammatically illustrated shown at 10 in FIG. 1. Access to a telephone circuit under test 12 is customarily afforded by way of its tip and ring leads 13 and 14, to which the craftsperson electrically and mechanically couples a pair of test leads 21 and 22 of the test set's line cord 20. Once so connected, the internal circuitry of the butt set is operative to controllably execute monitoring and testing functions, as selectively directed by the craftsperson (using the test set's keypad 16 and/or one or more auxiliary switches 18).
Now although a standard butt set architecture allows a craftsperson to test a line from any point to which access is provided, it does not allow the craftsperson freedom of movement during a troubleshooting operation, such as in those cases where it is necessary to physically follow a line through a conduit or a wall of a building, and may not readily facilitate operation (manipulation of the keys/switches) of the butt set, particularly at a line connection location where access is physically restricted.